


[SBSS/GGAD] 西弗勒斯会讲童话故事吗

by Gingko_E



Series: SBSS睡前童话 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingko_E/pseuds/Gingko_E
Summary: Merlin是公平的，至少在变回小孩这件事上是，Snape正愁如何把上回Sirius给他讲的乱七八糟的故事丢出脑海，对方就突然变回了小孩子。“给我讲个睡前故事。”小不点儿Sirius拽住黑袍教授的袖子，勇敢地盯着Snape那双愠怒的眼睛，他不怕面前的大人，一点儿也不怕，尽管对方看起来凶巴巴。（同样，因为一方变回小孩，本文系温馨向。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: SBSS睡前童话 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[SBSS/GGAD] 西弗勒斯会讲童话故事吗

小天狼星记得，自己刚刚从家里跑出来。  
母亲的尖叫还在耳边萦绕：“孽子！你竟然想被分到格兰芬多？！收起你肮脏的想法，你会令布莱克家蒙羞！”她眉毛倒竖，眼睛瞪大，鼻翼不断翁动着，牙齿也露出来。  
她知道自己这样子多像个巫婆吗？噢，她就是的。他这样想着，险些当着她的面笑出声，连忙转身摔门而出。她恶狠狠地瞪着他的背影，面颊肌肉绷得死紧，伸手扶正自己歪了的黑色礼帽。  
想到这里，他再也顾不上自己似乎没跑多远，停下来扶着膝盖哈哈大笑。太有趣了，真是太有趣了！那顶蠢帽子歪了有一毫米吗？  
哈哈哈！他大笑着，一直笑到上气不接下气，笑到，所有来自格里莫广场12号的空气通通从他肺里出去，换上夏夜沁凉的微风。  
他哼着小调，脚步轻快地穿过街市，穿过广场，穿过低矮的灌木丛。来到一处公园，绕过花圃，坐在河岸边的秋千上。懒得晃动绳子，他就坐在那里听蝉声聒噪，看波光粼粼。

一个晃神间，眼前的一切像被戳碎的泡泡，‘噗’的一声，统统变了样子。  
远处的广场变成城堡，河水变成湖泊，身下的秋千也变成了柔软的草地。  
还未来得及疑惑，小天狼星看到两个人正朝他走过来。  
其中一个穿着蓝色长袍，上面绣着银色的星星。另一个则一身黑袍，看着有些单调。  
“这是怎么回事，邓布利多？”黑袍的那个开口。他声音低沉，语气严肃，语调中却藏着点儿，呃，像是幸灾乐祸的感觉。  
“大概就跟你上次一样，西弗勒斯。”蓝袍的那个摊手，“睡一觉就恢复了。”  
“噢，”斯内普拖长语调感叹了下，转身欲走，“那我可以回去了？”  
“等一等，把他一起带回去呀。”邓布利多叫住他。  
“为什么？带回去是不是还得给他讲个睡前故事？”斯内普挑起一边眉毛问，他明显有些不耐烦，“邓布利多，你为什么不把他送回去？”  
小天狼星其实没太听懂他们在说什么， 除了捕捉到了邓布利多的名字，还有“送回去”这个字眼。在他反应过来自己干了什么之前，他已经躲在斯内普身后，拽着他的袍子冲邓布利多喊：“我不回去，我不回去！你不能这样！梅林知道，你还是我的——”你还是我的偶像呢！鉴于邓布利多有可能同意送他回家，他把这句话咽了回去。  
“很好，”斯内普把袍子从他手里拽出来，“邓布利多，看样子他更希望你带着他。”  
“西弗勒斯，你知道我今天还在等人呢。”邓布利多笑着眨眨眼，“而且，他也不一定乐意跟着我，是吧，小…布莱克先生？”  
“你知道我？”小天狼星睁大眼睛，他有些惊喜，但很快又沮丧了，因为邓布利多可能会送他回去。他再次拽住斯内普的袍子，“我不回去。”  
斯内普脸色一黑，他想要再次把袍子从小天狼星手里抽出来，但这次失败了。  
邓布利多没给他继续说什么的机会，挥挥手，笑眯眯转身离去。  
小天狼星从斯内普身后探出头，冲着邓布利多的背影大声问：“巧克力蛙卡片上的照片是你20多年前拍的吗？”

斯内普把小天狼星带回了地窖。尽管很不情愿，但他也没什么别的地方能安顿他。而且，不得不说，小天狼星最后喊得那一声还让他挺高兴的，鉴于邓布利多非要甩给他这个麻烦。  
小天狼星一路都在好奇张望，直到他坐在斯内普卧室的床上。  
“我不喜欢这里。”小天狼星说，他伸手指着光秃秃的墙壁绕了一圈，“太单调了。”  
是啊，你要是喜欢才奇哉怪也。斯内普不屑地笑了声，说：“那你为什么不跟着邓布利多，你以为你现在占了谁的床？”  
斯内普的态度并没有影响到小天狼星，他兴致勃勃地问：“你是霍格沃兹的教授？你教什么？啊，你是哪个学院的？是格兰芬多吗，要知道我今年就要入学了，我们可以提前认识一下……”  
霍格沃兹的魔药学教授，斯莱特林的院长，西弗勒斯·斯内普，在此时真切地感受到把变回小时候的布莱克捡回来也不全是坏事，当这小子什么都不知道的时候，还是可以带来快乐的，比如……  
斯内普勾起嘴角假笑着说：“噢，真遗憾，我是斯莱特林的院长，”看到小天狼星脸上的雀跃瞬间被浇灭，他清了清嗓子，又拖长声音继续道，“魔药学教授。”  
“哦，好吧，好吧，”小天狼星的表情垮下来，小声嘟囔了几声，又重新抬起头，像是要说服自己般补充道，“你比我母亲好多了。”  
这是实话。  
即使变回了小时候，布莱克依旧是讨厌的布莱克！斯内普确认了这一点，开始觉得这小子果真是不会带来快乐的。他挥挥魔杖，将小天狼星身上的衣服换成睡衣，接着一把把他塞进被子里。  
小天狼星将自己的头从被子里解救出来，抗议道：“我还不困！”  
斯内普没理他，他已经站起身准备去关灯了。  
小天狼星伸手拽住了他的袖子：“你不是说要给我讲睡前故事吗？”  
“我没说过，”斯内普眯起眼危险地看着他，“我建议你，在我生气之前快点睡觉。”  
“你跟邓布利多说过！”小天狼星执拗地强调，他仰头望着斯内普的眼睛，虽然表情很不高兴，但那双眼睛里没有怒火，最多有点不耐烦。他觉得这不是问题，于是又说：“你虽然看起来凶了点，但又不是坏人……”  
斯内普这次真的愤怒了，他狠狠地把衣袖从小天狼星手里扯出来，一手撑在这小崽子的脑袋边，俯身凶狠地瞪着他，大大的鹰钩鼻都快要戳上他的脸，压低声音威胁道：“布莱克，如果你再不老实睡觉，我就把你送回家。”  
“你看，坏人是不会说要送我回家的。”小天狼星笑了起来，不知道为什么，他一点儿也不怕斯内普眼里的怒意，一丁点儿也不。他甚至伸手抓住了斯内普的手腕，咯咯笑着说：“你不讲故事，我不会睡得着的。”

斯内普觉得自己一定是中了混淆咒，居然真的认真思考了一下要不要给小天狼星讲个什么故事。鉴于，小天狼星之前也给他讲了一个（非常扯淡）的故事，这难道是现世报？不过，和小天狼星不停闹腾比起来，自己说话，小天狼星安安静静躺在那里听，好像更好受一点儿？毕竟……必须安安心心好好睡一觉才能变回去啊，昏迷咒是没有用的。  
这么想着，斯内普拖了把椅子过来坐在床边，搜肠刮肚地想了想发现自己没什么故事好讲，他现在记得最清的就是上次布莱克瞎编的那个。  
小天狼星正眼巴巴盯着他，灰眼睛里全是期待。  
“所以……你想听什么？”斯内普干巴巴地开口。  
“我想听邓布利多的故事！”小天狼星欢呼了声，“邓布利多和格林德沃的！”  
呃，该说好歹他挑了个自己恰好知道的事情吗？不过……“为什么？”斯内普问。  
“因为他是本世纪最伟大的白巫师！而格林德沃是黑巫师，他打败了他！”小天狼星兴奋地说，“我要听，我家里人都不告诉我真相！”  
斯内普没说话，小天狼星又皱着鼻子补充道：“他们都只会无止尽地吹捧格林德沃。”  
“可是，我只能对你讲一个睡前故事。”斯内普思考了一会儿，开始讲故事：

『在很久很久以前……』

“等一等，这个开头不对，你不是要告诉我真相吗？”小天狼星打断了他的话，抗议道。  
“我只是问问你想听什么，可没说一定要讲给你听。”斯内普挑起嘴角笑了，这个表情，对成年的小天狼星来说一般算作挑衅，但是对小布莱克来说嘛……他的怒火根本不值一提。思及此，斯内普心情更好了，他又说：“你不想听，就赶快睡着。”  
“不，我要听。”小天狼星气鼓鼓地说。  
“哦，好吧。”斯内普露出一个遗憾的表情，继续讲了下去。

『在很久很久以前，在一处平静的山谷里，住着三个人。  
他们是阿不思·邓布利多，阿不福思·邓布利多和阿莉安娜·邓布利多。  
山谷外连着一个小镇，这座小镇有着三条奇怪的规矩：  
1\. 你不可以不辨色彩。  
2\. 你不可以看见不同。  
3\. 你不可以绘画。  
违反规矩的人会受到惩罚，不辨色彩的会被囚禁，直到矫正为止；所见与人不同的，则会被驱逐；绘画的人，一旦发现，必须立刻处死。  
这座小镇坐落于山谷唯一的出口处，想要去外面的世界，首先要穿过小镇，镇子与外面的世界之间还有一道鸿沟，只能由小镇放下栈桥才可通过，这座栈桥会读心。

在阿莉安娜还很小的时候，她能看到世界上最甜的颜色。  
天空是蓝蓝的果冻，白云是层叠的奶油，青草是抹茶味儿，河流是薄荷味儿，连泥土都是巧克力酱。  
有一天，她在小镇里买东西，傍晚回家的时候，看到了火烧云。  
那云层层叠叠，五光十色泼了漫天。  
她看呆了，这时，恰好有一只鸟儿，远远的，远远的飞过来。  
“哥哥，你们瞧，”她对阿不思和阿不福思说，“那是我生日蛋糕上的雕花。”  
小镇上的人听到了这句话，他们开始议论纷纷：  
“那个女孩看到的色彩与我们不同，她应当被驱逐。”  
“不，她看到的与我们相同，只是感受不同。她没有违反规则。”  
“是吗？可明明是不同的，这样的人不该存在在我们的世界。”  
“就交给小镇来决定吧。”  
她无罪，但她仍是异端。小镇这么想着，做出了处理。  
阿莉安娜眼睁睁看着鲜果塔味儿的火烧云一层一层混在一起，颜色加深变成了刺目的红，那是地狱火，这火张开大嘴，一口吞下了那只鸟儿，整片天空变得漆黑。  
嘎吱嘎吱，整个镇子都回荡着鸟儿被咀嚼的声音。』

“天哪，”小天狼星坐起身惊呼道，“她没事吧？”  
斯内普将枕头垫在他背后，继续讲：

『从那之后，阿莉安娜就看不到色彩了。  
天空是漆黑的，白云是漆黑的，青草是漆黑的，河流是漆黑的，泥土也是漆黑的。  
只有哥哥不同，哥哥是漆黑但温暖的。  
阿不思和阿不福思将她藏了起来。  
小镇的出入口开始设立守卫。  
他们每次进出都必须说：“天空是蓝色的，白云是白色的，青草是绿色的，河流是透明的，泥土是咖啡色的。”  
阿不思非常渴望离开镇子。他与别人不同，他有极高的绘画天赋。他甚至不需要纸笔，只要他想，他就可以让自己的画作出现在白纸上。  
好在，他的能力是可以控制的，他一直隐藏得很好，没有人发现他。  
阿不思很聪明，他知道自己没办法通过栈桥，而他又需要得到外界的消息，于是，他通过邮差，向外界寄出了不少白纸。  
他计算好时间，开始凝思，让自己的画作显现在外界。  
他的画作引起了轰动。  
很多人开始寻找这名天才在哪里，可却遍寻不得。外面的人无法使小镇放下栈桥。』

斯内普讲到这里，稍微停顿了下，他闭上眼睛，不知在想什么。  
小天狼星催促他：“后来，有人找到他了吗？”  
“有的，”斯内普的声音中带着浅浅的笑意，仿佛他也有过同样的追思，“他遇到了很重要的朋友。”

『这一天，格林德沃来到了阿不思面前。  
“你好，伟大的画家。”格林德沃说。  
阿不思起初很警惕，他不认为有人能通过栈桥，他问：“天空是什么颜色？白云是什么颜色？青草是什么颜色？河流是什么颜色？泥土又是什么颜色？”  
格林德沃笑了，他笑起来是极迷人极蛊惑的，他说：“天空是蓝蓝的果冻，白云是层叠的奶油，青草是抹茶味儿，河流是薄荷味儿，连泥土都是巧克力酱。”  
阿不思呆住了，格林德沃继续说：“我还知道火烧云是生日蛋糕，雕花是一只鸟儿。”  
“你怎么知道？”阿不思问。  
“我从外面来，我看了你的画。”格林德沃回答。  
“可我从没有画过这些。”  
“需要吗？”  
这一刻，他们都知道对方就是自己一直寻找的人。  
“你是怎么来的？”阿不思问。  
“这就是我的能力了，”格林德沃回答，“我会绘心。”  
“绘心？”  
“就是在心上作画，这足以骗过那座栈桥。”』

“他们就这样成为了朋友。”斯内普说。  
小天狼星皱着眉头问他：“可这个人是格林德沃。”  
“他们曾经是朋友。”斯内普补充说。  
“可是，可是我觉得这样真好，在那样的情况下，遇到一个人，理解你，支持你。”小天狼星更纠结了，他又问他，“我也会遇到这样的朋友吗？”  
斯内普的心情变得有些微妙，他好像有点明白小天狼星当年为什么跟詹姆那么投缘了。他想了想，还是忍住没出言挖苦他的交友水准，他说：“放心吧，你会有很多朋友。”  
“那你呢，你也有这样的朋友吗？”小天狼星又拽住了他的衣角。他听故事的时候总喜欢抓着点儿什么东西，非常孩子气。呃，好吧，他现在本来就是孩子。  
“……我遇到过。”

『格林德沃对阿不思讲了很多外界的情况。  
自从他来到山谷，照顾阿莉安娜的任务就落到了阿不福思一个人身上。阿不思忙于记录，忙于创作，将妹妹忘到了一边。  
其实，也不能说他忘记了妹妹。而是，如果他和格林德沃的计划能成功的话，谁也无法再去伤害阿莉安娜。她不用躲躲藏藏，遮遮掩掩，如果那个打算实现的话。那个打算——  
“让所有的人都看到不同的色彩？”这可能实现吗？阿不思这么想着，却憧憬起那样的景况。  
“如果，所有人看到的色彩都是不同的，小镇又如何去维系它的规则呢？”格林德沃自信地说，“规则本身，就必须建立在相同的基石上。”  
“我有办法了，”阿不思眼前一亮，“你同我配合，我们一定可以做到。”』

“怎样才能让所有人都看到不同的色彩呢？”小天狼星歪着头问道。  
“绘天。”斯内普回答，“邓布利多在天上给出意相，格林德沃在所有人心上绘画，这样，他们看到的东西将是完全不同的。”  
“他们做到了吗？”

『那一天，是小镇的庆典。  
根据传统，所有人都将聚集在山顶上，等待一场烟花。  
时间到了，在大家的期待之下，一朵朵烟花在天空中炸开。  
与以往不同，那些烟花不再短暂绽放之后凋零，而是在空中连成一片，变成了一只凤凰。  
“多漂亮的火凤啊！”有人欢呼。  
“那明明是紫色的！”人群中很快嘈杂起来。  
“不对，那是蓝色的！”  
“是绿色的！”  
“是金色的！”  
……  
小镇的规则轰然崩塌，栈桥被放了下去，小镇再也无法将它拖上来。  
……  
人群还在吵吵闹闹，除了阿不思和格林德沃，无人注意到规则的变化。  
他们对视了一眼，看到对方眼中分明的骄傲。  
阿莉安娜在这时冲上了山顶。  
“是我的雕花，我的雕花，我看到了，哥哥，我看到了！”她兴奋地大喊着，眼里是那只凤凰点起地火焰。  
“我要抓住你，抓住你，再也不放你走啦！”阿莉安娜张开双臂像天空扑去，接着，像断线的风筝一样坠入山谷。』

“哦不！”小天狼星大喊道，他抓住斯内普的手臂摇晃着，“为什么会这样？她不是看不到了吗？”  
“不知道，也许是因为格林德沃画了她的心，也许是因为那是阿不思画的凤凰。”斯内普低声说。  
小天狼星很不开心，他不喜欢这个故事，通常，他不开心的时候是喜欢直接说出来的。他抬头看向斯内普，准备说出不满，让他改一个结局，却看到对方脸上黯然的表情。好吧，其实，斯内普的表情一般来说是不太好分辨的，但小天狼星就是知道，对方也很不开心。他把不满的话咽了回去，牵住他的手，轻声问：“后来呢？”

『阿不福思认为，是因为阿不思和格林德沃的计划才会导致阿莉安娜的死，他和阿不思决裂了。  
阿不思和格林德沃离开了小镇，他们在栈桥前分道扬镳。  
“这不是自由，这是另一种独裁。”阿不思说，“这只是你的试验，你一开始看中的是我的能力。”  
“你真的很聪明，”格林德沃笑了，他到这时仍是自信的，“你不需要我了吗？在外面，我们联手，能创造更好的世界。”  
“你骗了我，”阿不思冷静地说，“我到现在才知道，你还会读心。”  
格林德沃的笑容终于维持不住，他冷漠地说：“你的聪明出乎我的意料。”  
“所以，我们在这里分道扬镳，从此后，就是敌人了。”阿不思说。  
格林德沃没再说什么，转身踏上同阿不思相反的方向。当蛊惑无用，他也懒得再费力气。至少，他当时是这么想的。  
“你真的是从我的画里看到那些的吗？”阿不思在他身后大声问。』

“格林德沃回答了吗？”小天狼星问。  
“他没有，有时候，他的能力用久了，连自己都不知道，自己是真的了解对方，还是读心读到了对方。”斯内普回答说。  
“但格林德沃没有继续劝说邓布利多，他这是失败了吗？”小天狼星皱眉想了想，又问道。  
“是的。可是，比承认失败更困难的，是承认失去。”斯内普回答。  
“后来呢？”  
“后来，他们都长大了。”  
“长大了？”  
“通常，大人们会告诉你，等你长大了，一切就变好了。”  
“我不太高兴。”小天狼星沮丧地说。  
斯内普难得觉得小布莱克这个表情有点可怜，他想了想，安慰他说：“他们后来都成就了辉煌。”各自的。  
“那你呢？你也成就了辉煌吗？”小天狼星的眼睛又亮起来，他伸手比划了一下，“你已经这么大了。”  
“当然。”斯内普自嘲一笑。这与他的初衷相左，也不知算不算得上殊途同归，只是如今已成定局，万事皆休。  
“那我以后，会知道你的事吗？就像知道邓布利多那样。”小天狼星捏了捏他的手心，又补充，“还有格林德沃，我家里人常常提起他。”  
“你会的。”  
“我真想跟你一起长大。”

“笃笃”的敲门声在此时响起，斯内普起身开门出去。  
小天狼星模模糊糊听到门外有个男人在跟他说话。  
“我来帮阿不思取健齿魔药。”  
“……你应该让他少吃点糖，而不是这么晚来敲我的门。”  
另一个人又说了什么，小天狼星没有听清。他的情绪还沉浸在故事里，沉浸在当他问及以后时，斯内普那个自嘲的表情上。他觉得自己需要做点什么。

斯内普回到卧室，看到小天狼星还睁着眼睛坐在床上。那股面对大号小天狼星·布莱克时，经常产生的不耐感又浮了上来。  
“你该睡了，小孩子睡太晚会长不高。”他走到床边，皱着眉说。  
“可是，我还想……”  
斯内普不再说话，直接将小天狼星按回被子里，把被子拽到了他的下巴处。  
“我没法呼吸了！”小天狼星挣了几下，感到他的力道变轻，连忙坐起来，大口喘气。  
“……”斯内普开始感到焦躁，怎么小天狼星小时候就这么不省心！诶，不对，自己不是早该知道了吗。  
“我只是还想抱你一下！”小天狼星说着，没给他反应的机会，直接扑进他怀里，搂住他的腰，把头埋在他胸前，听着平稳的心跳。“我觉得你需要……”他抬起头，看到斯内普的表情，自觉改口：“我需要一句晚安。”  
斯内普有些无奈，他瞪了他一会儿，发现这小子完全是一副‘你不开口我就不放手’的架势，只好叹口气，把他从身上扒拉下来塞回被子里，轻轻掖好被角，轻声道：“晚安。”  
“晚安！”小天狼星开心地回应。

END


End file.
